peruvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bicentenario de la República Peruana 2021/24
Updating For version in "Word" please see ☀https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m4gcso8l0tje121/AAAXkb_CNPoGUlDzOAJhpzBia?dl=0 Welcome to the network's projects for the Bicentenary of the Republic of Peru 2021/24. The active projects at the moment include “The Centenary years click to see base-text”; “The road to independence from the time of the first cities” and the “Development of the Network itself: Red de Investigación y Educación Peruana REDIEP Research and Education Network PRENET ”. These are joint or collaborative projects. You may start a new research project by adding a new page with a (carefully chosen) title which is, at the same time, the title of your research. Red de Investigación y Educación Peruana REDIEP Research and Education Network PRENET Help to improve these pages by editing, adding and correcting. Welcome to the network's projects for the Bicentenary of the Republic of Peru 2021/24. Choose a Research & Study group (see User groups - any age). If you wish to receive emails, be part of a group or simply observe a group, select one or more of the groups A to G (or start a new group). It's also possible to participate in many ways (outlined below) without joining a group. [To join an R&S Group or to obtain further information write PRENET / REDIEP: peru.history@gmail.com.] If this is a first visit you may like to take a tour of the "facilities" which are of three types: # Sources, # Tools and # Activities. Click on the links below. Click CONTENTS to hide/show section headings. SOURCES a resource # Copy of the initial "base-text" or master lecture/conference for each research project (in this case on the Oncenio - inclusive of 2021/24). http://peruvian.wikia.com/wiki/Base_text_for_the_Centenary_years or download files from open folder in dropbox https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m4gcso8l0tje121/AAAXkb_CNPoGUlDzOAJhpzBia?dl=0 # The great national and local / specialist libraries / museums and their expanding online-collections. The Biblioteca Nacional del Perú digital collection. The British Library: example1, example2, Paterson Library: example, Library of Congress ........ # Series of articles / videos. Three (potentially) cohesive series are mentioned here and available immediately online; two in Spanish (one based on the series Sucedió en el Perú) and one in English [History Series 10: The big picture and index] - '''with others to be added. # Languages (English, "Peruvian" Spanish, Regional languages. Improve your chosen language using an archive of over 300 bilingual articles) Add bilingual article # Communities in New York (see Paterson) and London (see Southwark/Lambeth) areas. Peruvians in New York and New Jersey (focus Paterson) (Search page only - temporary. pdf) and Peruvians in Britain (focus Southwark/Lambeth and Ireland (Search page only - temporary) # Bibliographic and media database catalogues (Using Zotero software and linked databases, help to build collections of multimedia online resources for an open number of Peruvian-themed topics) # Photos with right to use. Add your photos with captions. # Videos and powerpoints. See left column old home page (this link). Upload / download.. '''TOOLS software applications, apps or modify a tool # How to collaborate. Collaborative articles (Enjoy and help improve pages and multimedia materials on existing wiki webpages - for example wikipedia and this wikia.) # How to use Zotero. Bibliographic and media database catalogues (Using Zotero software and linked databases, help to build collections of multimedia online resources for an open number of Peruvian-themed topics) # How to use Google Docs. Use these for joint-ed Non-wiki documents. # How to create and share a simple YouTube video. Learn how to convert a series of holiday snaps (say) into a YouTube video with a "smart" commentary. # How to share over-large documents using the cloudhttps://www.dropbox.com/sh/m4gcso8l0tje121/AAAXkb_CNPoGUlDzOAJhpzBia?dl=0. # How to peer-review: Opentext Journal of Peruvian Studies - (index of articles in the category "Journal of Peruvian Studies") # How to use "social media" # How to write for children. Research projects (related to network) - for children # How to use Google Classroom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTWYf4PTLPw. # How to explain "science" online and do mathematics notation. See Science projects: Perú and focus partners. ACTIVITIES an activity or join existing # The Bicentenary joint research project (In 2021 Peru will be marking two centuries as a declared republic. Join in this research based initially on three presentations by specialists / public intellectuals / academics at the Peruvian Cultural Centre - the Centro Cultural Inca Garcilaso del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores, Lima) # To study, to edit and to develop. Articles and links (references) are to be found listed on the contents page (categories in wiki-speak) of the website: Peruvian Studies # Collaborative articles (Enjoy and help improve pages and multimedia materials on existing wiki webpages - for example wikipedia and this wikia. Learn how to convert a series of holiday snaps into a youtube video with a "smart" commentary) # Sub-editing articles for peer review. [http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Journal_of_Peruvian_Studies Opentext Journal of Peruvian Studies - contents.] See also the Journal's main page. The pages of the OJPS are open for your collaborative editing, contributions of new material, commentary and discussion. # In the Seminar room. Peru in international context. Using Google Higher Education classroom facility (and a Peruvian restaurant in Paterson and Southwark!). Email peru.history@gmail.com to participate. The next session will run through the TOOLS (above) and the series "history and cultural development" dealing with the period "before empires". # Open University workgroup # International relations, diplomatic, maritime and other studies (regarding Perú and the focus areas, example <http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Vizcardo_y_Guzmán>) # http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Minkapedia (Narratives concerning the Peruvian diaspora in anglophone areas.) # Miscellaneous. (Link to this item any pages which do not fit into the categories above / Create new page. * This is the welcome page for Peruvian Studies - prepared originally for a proposed Peruvian Cultural Institute in Britain and Ireland (see note) - and now, via the Peruvian Education and Research Network, open to all: __FORCETOC__ Have a go! Just click Edit this page. Everyone can help. Every bit of information will come in useful. Just seen a film, read a book, come across a new webpage. Add it to the lists. Speak some Spanish . . . Quechua - revise the translations. Don't worry about damaging the pages! All the old copies are saved - like a palimpsest (\ˈpa-ləm(p)-ˌsest, pə-ˈlim(p)-\ ; noun; Latin palimpsestus, from Greek palimpsēstos scraped again, from palin + psēn to rub, scrape; akin to Sanskrit psāti, babhasti he chews;1825; 1 :' writing material (as a parchment or tablet) used one or more times after earlier writing has been erased 2 ': something having usually diverse layers or aspects apparent beneath the surface. Webster's dictionary). ... . This is Template:Palimpsest. Category:Journal of Peruvian Studies Category:Minkapedia Category:History of Peru Category:Peruvian Studies